charmeduniverserpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore/One: Dawn of Magic
Close the book... In the beginning, there was nothing. Abyssal waters, empty of life and color swirled chaotically under foggy, gray air. The All, an immensely powerful spiritual energy flowed through everything in this universe. As this force slowly gained more vigor, from it rose two gods; Shakti, the bright skinned goddess of creation and Shiva, the dark skinned god of destruction. The two were happily in love and evened out each other's power. They created the universe by consummating their love. They created the lands, waters, plant-life and other gods, as well as the Angels of Destiny, to carry on with the task of keeping the world in balance, creating the Grand Design. After they were done, though, they faded as their job was complete. ---- The first mortal creatures that rose were reptilian creatures called dinosaurs. For centuries, they prospered, living without any disruptions. Little did they know, over time, mammals rose. At first, they were tiny shrew sized creatures that fed solely on insects and plantlife, but over time, they slowly grew and became far more ferocious than their predecessors. Not being able to survive with their very limited diets, they started to hunt down the dinosaurs, driving them almost extinct. Few stuck around, but not for long... slowly the dinosaurs and mammals went through the evolutionary process known as natural selection. Thus, new types of mammals and other animals began to rise, eventually leading to humanity's birth as well. It is important to note that this entire process took millions of years to reach its current state. ---- By the rise of humanity, the Earth became covered in thousands of nexuses, incredible points of energy, equidistant from the five elements. From the All rose its own nexus upon the Earth, which is the most powerful source of energy available to its inhabitants. This nexus is known as the Source of all Magic. A woman by the name of Neena was the first to come across this Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she found immediately, frightened, passing this fear on to her partner as well. Eventually, though, they decided to push past their fears, then able to tap into its power. The couple became infused with far greater power than any human possessed, becoming invulnerable and immortal. The process also created an eternal bond between them and the All. This bond created two respective mystical realms: the Heavens and the Underworld. From the realms slowly rose two large species: Angels, at their head the Elders, and Demons, at their head the Triad (and later the Source of all Evil). The two species and worlds eventually took on the roles of good and evil. The Elders and the Triad, once gaining knowledge of their new found roles in the Grand Design, formed the Tribunal, a neutral group consisting of the Elders and the Triad, assigned with the task of monitoring magic. The couple became naturally aligned with the side of Good, and rose to the Heavens. However, their bond with the All was so powerful that the All became contained within the Heavens. Without it, the Earth began to die down, forcing the two to return to Earth. About a year after their return to Earth, Neena mothered two twins to her mate: a boy and a girl, which both inherited the great power of their parents, though not to its extent. As they grew up, the girl and the boy became very skilled with their abilities. The girl, Cudela, became more inclined towards good, and the boy, Levro, towards evil. They would become, over time, the ancestors of witches and warlocks, respectively. This is how the concept of magic, mastery of the supernatural forces of the All, came to be. Thus, this period of time is called the Dawn of Magic. Within each witch or warlock, a small bit of the All would be found, with each generation growing smaller, causing the all to die down. As such, the Tribunal decided either Neena or her mate must be sent into the Heavens so the All can regain some of its power. The couple not able to decide, the Elders overruled that Neena's mate must rise into the Heavens, leaving Neena alone. As Neena's mate entered the Heavens, the All nearly consumed him as a whole, but due to his great mastery of magic, wasn't consumed entirely, and morphed into the Hollow, the most powerful magical force, which absorbs all types of magic in which it comes into contact. The mind and personality of Neena's mate was wiped when the Hollow was created, aside from an insatiable hunger for power. The Elders, wishing to cover up their mistakes, claimed to have no knowledge of the origin of the void, keeping it a secret. ---- Years before Ancient Greece and its city states were built, at the Dawn of Magic, the aged and dying Levro formed the Ordinis Maximo, a cult of warlocks dedicated to finding the ultimate force of destruction. After trying many different strategies, from searching the world for powerful artifacts to trying and creating a collective of all evil magic, they came to the conclusion that they must write a spell in order to summon the power. They tried several times to formulate the spell in a correct way, until they wrote the spell they were looking for. This spell is known as the Poder Maximo, or the Maximal Power. Chanting this spell at the Nexus of the All, the Ordinis Maximo summoned a mysterious vapor, the Hollow. The Hollow then spread from the Nexus of the All onto the rest of the world, roaming freely. At first, it tore down small villages, but with time, it nearly decimated magic as a whole. To stop that from happening, the Tribunal gathered and on behalf of good and evil created a pact in which an angel and a devil, Guardians of the Hollow are brought forth to contain the Hollow within the Ancient Burial Ground, a magical realm separated from time and space. Read on... Category:Lore